The Name
by DJsaxby16
Summary: What if The First Evil had a name? Set right at the end of S7E10 of Buffy. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Buffy or Supernatural.


"There is only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil... and that's us." Buffy stated with a fierceness that neither the Scoobies, Dawn, or Giles had ever seen. "Any questions?" she asked, but it was in that moment that the room changed. Almost in an instant, the lights went out in the entire house. This startled Buffy, but it was the fact that everyone had vanished that made her panic.

"Guys?" she called out, but with no response. More panic began to engulf her when she decided to check Willow and Dawn's bedrooms, but to no avail. However, when she began to walk back down the stairs, an eerie sound came from the dining room. It was the sound of slow clapping, Buffy readied herself for attack as the clapping began to get closer, but what walked out of the dining room was not what she had expected.

"Spike?" she asked as the leather clad vampire stepped out in front of her.

"Riveting speech Slayer, almost brought a tear to my eye. You ever consider a career in politics?" It was then Buffy noticed something wrong, the very fact that he was leather clad. Ever since Spike got his soul back, he ditched his leather coat and bad boy look. Yet here it was in all it's glory. It did not take Buffy long to put the pieces together.

"Where are they?" she asked enraged.

"Well you're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." he replied.

"Where is my sister and where are my friends?!" Buffy screamed as she got closer and closer to him.

"Relax. I didn't lay a hand on them. Couldn't even if I wanted too, remember?" Buffy just sneered at him.

"Then where are they?"

"Oh the question isn't 'Where are they?', the question is 'Where are you?'. Buffy seemed confused by this statement. "You're unconscious you twit, this is a dream. You're currently laying on the ground in front of everyone you love. You must look like a bloody idiot passing out after that big speech." he said while snickering. Buffy didn't feel like messing around.

"So, you're him then? The First?" The First looked at her foolishly.

"Well Gee, what gave it away?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry for bursting in on you like this. But I felt this conversation was a bit overdue."

"And what exactly is there to talk about?" In almost a blink, The First vanished before her eyes and appeared behind her.

"Oh plenty" said a completely different sounding voice. As she turned, she came face to face with her former lover, Angel. "Since you asked if there are any questions, I do actually have one. Exactly how do you plan on stopping me? I mean you just got your ass handed to you by the Turok-Han. How do you think you can match up to me?" The First disappeared again and another voice popped up behind her, only this one was female. "And what would your poor mother think?" she asked as Buffy turned to see the face of her mother looking back at her. "Dragging your little sister along with you? You should be ashamed, your father and I are very disappointed in you." Despite The First's attempts to coax her into a reaction, Buffy stood her ground and didn't say a word. "Do you plan on speaking anytime soon?" but Buffy still stood in silence. "All right, all right I can see this isn't working." she paused for a second "Would you prefer talking to a stranger? Might be a bit less distracting."

As Buffy was about to reply, the image of her mother began to dissolve before her eyes. What appeared next was indeed the shape of a man whom she did not recognize. This man now standing before her had dirty blond hair and he wore blue jeans with an open green button up shirt with a brown t-shirt underneath it. True, this man didn't seem very intimidating to Buffy, but she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling she had in her stomach when she looked at him.

"Better?" he asked. It was at this point that Buffy finally replied.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"Who? Nick?" she nodded "He was just a poor sap who watched his family get butchered. He was actually quite easy to manipulate, there was just something I liked about him. But that's another story for another time."

"What are you doing?" Buffy stated simply "Why are you even here?"

"Hey you're the one getting defensive, I just want to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"You." This caught Buffy off guard.

"What do you mean me?"

"I mean you. I've been around for quite some time, and I've seen many slayers, but you, you're different."

"No I'm not." Buffy said building her defenses.

"Oh spare me the humility, give yourself some credit. You rose from the dead twice, you fell in love with a vampire with a soul, screwed another vampire so much you drove him to the point of willingly obtaining a soul for himself, you've defeated just about every monster I could possibly send your way, even your own sister is a mystical key to other dimensions, that's more than I can say for my siblings anyway."

"Wait a second." interrupted Buffy "You have siblings?" At this moment, The First just grinned and chuckled to himself.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"...Who I am." Buffy felt this was this was a trick of some sorts, one that she wasn't going to fall for.

"You're The First Evil" stated Buffy "And that's all I need to know."

"Is that so?" The First went silent for a moment, then looked her straight in the eye. "Do you know what the first act of evil was? The one that began it all?" he asked as he got closer and closer to Buffy until he was a mere few inches from her face. "It was the simple fact that I hated you." he stated with a sound of hate so pure that Buffy actually stood back in a moment of fear. "I hated all of you, man, God's favorite creation... my father's favorite creation." It was at this moment that Buffy let her guard down, simply out of pure shock. She didn't say anything as The First continued his story.

"When my father created mankind, he told all of us, my brothers and sisters, to bow before you all. He told us to love you more than him. And I simply told him... that I couldn't do it. That these humans were flawed, rancid, vile creatures and they didn't deserve anything from us. And for that, God had me cast out of heaven and condemned to hell for all eternity. And that Buffy, is why evil exists, why all this is happening, simply because I loved my father more than anything." The look of shock on Buffy's face was all too revealing. She kept trying to tell herself that he was playing some sort of mind game with her, but she could tell, the look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"That's right" he said with the grin returning to his face "You know Buffy, you know who I am." in Buffy's mind, there was no point in even denying it. She knew who he was. "Say it." He said quietly "Say my name." She didn't want to obey him, but she simply couldn't help herself.

"...Lucifer" she muttered.

"Of all the Watcher's council's research and information, they didn't think to suspect The Devil?" It was at this moment that Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore and swung her fist at Lucifer, but her fist stopped at his face before it could strike. In that moment, she felt a force grapple around her neck and lifter several inches off the ground, as she was swinging and gasping for air, Lucifer continued to talk.

"Attempting to strike an archangel? The former right hand of God? I gotta say Buffy, you really do have stones. But lets not get off topic, now you never answered as to how you're going to beat me. Well the simple fact is, you can't. Oh you'll try, but in the end, you will simply fail." Lucifer then moved Buffy down a few inches closer to his face as she was still gasping for breath. "From beneath you, it devours. And I Promise you, that is exactly what will happen. The Hellmouth will open for good this time, and I will claim this world and rid it of the disease that is you. And there is nothing you and your cute little army can do about it. Everyone you love will die a horrific, agonizing death, and you... well let's just say that I hope you enjoyed your time in heaven. Cause the things I will do to you will be legendary." Lucifer then released his invisible grip on Buffy and she dropped to the ground gasping for breath. "Goodbye Buffy, we'll see each other very soon." With a snap of his fingers, Buffy woke up violently surrounded by her friends.

"Buffy what the hell happened?" exclaimed Xander.

"Buffy are you ok? asked Dawn who was kneeling at her side. But Buffy turned her attention to her former Watcher.

"Giles, what do you know about Lucifer?"


End file.
